


Strange Turns

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Bunker Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Confused Sam Winchester, Drunkenness, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was a challenge for Sam, living in the bunker with his brother, his brother’s guardian angel, and Sam’s…. Well. He wasn’t entirely sure how to define his relationship with the no-longer dead Gabriel.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

  
It was a challenge for Sam, living in the bunker with his brother, his brother’s guardian angel, and Sam’s…. Well. He wasn’t entirely sure how to define his relationship with the no-longer dead Gabriel. 

It took a turn for the unusual three months ago when Gabriel turned up, soused (and what could get an archangel that drunk, Sam wasn’t sure), in Sam’s bedroom at 3 a.m. After what seemed like a deep, heartfelt conversation on Gabriel’s part (Sam just tried to keep up with the era and topic jumps), the angel crawled into Sam’s bed and passed out. 

He was gone in the morning. But he showed up two nights later, at some unmentionable hour, sober and did the same thing, crowding Sam onto a thin sliver of mattress. Who knew someone so short could take up so much room? 

Of course, when Dean found out that Sam had been sleeping (literally) with Gabriel, he’d hit the roof, questioned Sam’s judgment, brought up things Sam had thought were dead and buried. Then Gabriel intervened, snapping his fingers and whisking himself and Dean away. 

When they reappeared, an hour later, Dean still looked like he’d swallowed a cactus, though they’d appeared to have come to an uneasy truce. That they subsequently broke on a weekly basis. They couldn’t seem to help themselves.

And Sam had just walked in on another upheaval in the kitchen. He’d been doing his best to completely ignore them when they erupted. Which, Sam thought as he edged past Dean to get to the tea-kettle, was easier said than done. 

"—again, so why don’t you go polish your halo?" Dean said, shooting the angel a dirty look. 

"Now why would I do that when I have your brother to do it for me?" 

Especially when Gabriel made comments like that. 


End file.
